


Кладда

by bitter_zephyr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_zephyr/pseuds/bitter_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Название:</b> Кладда<br/><b>Автор:</b> bitter zephyr<br/><b>Пейринг:</b> Артур/Мерлин<br/><b>Категория:</b> слэш<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> PG<br/><b>Жанр:</b> флафф, модернАУ<br/><b>Саммари:</b> Артур замечает на пальце Мерлина странное кольцо, и с этого момента всё идёт не так. А потом так. <br/><b>Примечание:</b> подарок ко дню рождения <b>Kass.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Кладда

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание 2:** [Кольцо Кладда](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B4%D0%B4%D0%B0%D1%85%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B5_%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%8C%D1%86%D0%BE) символизирует любовь, дружбу и верность. При его ношении есть следующие особенности:  
>  \- Если кольцо надето на правую руку и сердце обращено в направлении от его обладателя (то есть к кончикам пальцев), то это говорит о том, что владелец кольца Кладда находится в поиске своей любви.  
> \- Если кольцо носят на правой руке и сердце обращено к обладателю кольца, то это говорит о том, что владелец кольца находится в любовных отношениях.  
> \- Кольцо на левой руке с сердцем, обращённым от владельца, свидетельствует о помолвке.  
> \- Кольцо на левой руке с сердцем, обращённым к его владельцу, считается обручальным.

– Мерлин, что это за бабский платок??  
Уже произнеся это, Артур пожалел о своих словах. В очередной раз. Мерлин зло сверкнул на него глазами и, резко развернувшись, пошел в совершенно противоположную сторону.  
– Слушай, да что ты его постоянно достаёшь, тебе больше заняться нечем? – Моргана возмущенно пихнула его в бок локтем и, как всегда, очень больно.  
– Ну у него же нет косичек, за которые можно дёргать, – пожал плечами Артур, почувствовав какую-то мазохистскую потребность во всём признаться подруге. Несмотря на то, что теперь она ему жизни спокойной не даст, Артур был уверен, что она никому не расскажет.  
– Артур, ты что… – тут же сообразила Моргана. – Ты серьёзно… Тебе правда нравится Мерлин?? – прошептала она, и Артур вдруг как никогда ясно осознал, насколько это прекрасно, что Моргана всегда была не похожа на остальных. Любая другая девушка на её месте проорала бы последнюю фразу так, что её услышали бы все вокруг, включая, разумеется, и того самого, кто нравится. – Да он ведь считает, что ты его ненавидишь!  
Артур тяжело вздохнул.  
– Ну, у нас было не очень удачное начало общения.  
– И продолжение тоже, – кивнула подруга, и Артур потупил взгляд.  
Да, когда Моргана их познакомила, Артур умудрился всё испортить первой же своей фразой, ещё даже до приветствия. «Что это за девчачье кольцо?» – фыркнул он, и Мерлин тут же опустил уже протянутую для рукопожатия ладонь. Укоризненно посмотрев на Моргану и поджав губы, он молча, как и сегодня, развернулся и скрылся из виду. И ведь Артур даже не мог сказать, что ему чем-то не понравилось кольцо Мерлина. Оно сразу же притянуло взгляд, блеснув серебром в свете белых ламп у них над головой. Артуру показалось, что на нём изображено сердечко, поэтому он ляпнул первую же глупость, пришедшую в голову, не потрудившись хотя бы на секунду задуматься. Ведь начинать знакомство с человеком с подколки, подозрительно напоминающей издёвку – не лучшая идея. Особенно если речь идёт о человеке, который очаровал тебя сразу, как только вошел в дверь. Но с тех пор Артур по какой-то необъяснимой причине продолжал говорить Мерлину всякие гадости, как будто физически не мог себя остановить. Мерлин старался избегать его, а если им почему-то нужно было находиться рядом дольше, чем пять секунд, игнорировал Артура и делал такое каменное лицо, что тому порой и самому казалось, что его не существует. Вот так Артур и общался с объектом своей влюблённости.  
– Знаешь, я бы не стала в это лезть, – продолжила Моргана, – но он в последнее время всё больше общается с Мордредом, и мне кажется, что у них там что-то намечается. Я бы посоветовала тебе взять себя в руки и попытаться как-то исправить вашу ситуацию, потому что вот это выглядит очень подозрительно. – Она кивнула куда-то Артуру за спину, и, обернувшись, он увидел Мерлина, мило ворковавшего с каким-то кудрявым темноволосым парнем.  
Артур замер, вдруг с удивительной ясностью осознавая, что пока он валял дурака, какой-то тип успел подкатить к Мерлину и довольно успешно втереться к нему в доверие. И когда этот самый тип накрыл его ладонь своей, Мерлин вовсе не отдернул руку, в то время как при Артуре всё время прятал её за спину или сильнее натягивал рукав, чтобы не показать кольцо. Сейчас же он только смущенно улыбнулся и рассмеялся в ответ на какую-то реплику Мордреда. Ну уж нет, Артур был не намерен за этим наблюдать.  
Стиснув челюсти, он решительно подошел к усевшейся на солнышке парочке. Оба парня тут же удивленно вскинули головы.  
– Мерлин, можно тебя на минутку? – процедил Артур, просто не в состоянии изобразить дружелюбность.  
– Я вообще-то немного занят, если ты не видишь, – нахмурился Мерлин, с опаской глядя ему в глаза.   
Артур невольно опустил взгляд на их руки – Мордред даже не подумал пошевелиться, словно бросая ему вызов, но зато Мерлин, заметив, куда он смотрит, тут же аккуратно вытащил свою ладонь и привычно постарался по максимуму спрятать руки в рукава.  
– Но это важно, – не отступился Артур. – Это не займет много времени.  
Он очень надеялся, что Мерлин просто даст ему шанс, и тот, словно прочитав его мысли, вздохнул.  
– Ладно, – и обратился к Мордреду: – Увидимся после пары?  
Тот только кивнул, поджав губы, и ушел, на прощание бросив на Артура подозрительный взгляд.  
– Ну? – Теперь Мерлин на него не смотрел и даже не двигался с места, хотя по нему сразу было видно, что чувствует он себя ужасно неуютно.  
Артур устроился рядом с ним на скамейке и, собрав всё своё мужество, произнёс:  
– Я не хотел тебя обидеть. Ни в один из всех разов, когда говорил тебе гадости. Я просто сначала говорю, потом думаю – не надо так строго меня судить.  
– Что? – Мерлин помотал головой, ничего не понимая.  
– Извини, говорю. – Артур неловко потупился, но, сделав над собой усилие, снова встретился с Мерлином взглядом. – Шутки у меня дурацкие. Давай ты не будешь принимать всё так близко к сердцу, а я постараюсь поменьше тебя не доставать? – и добавил, понимая, что ему не слишком-то верят: – Я на полном серьёзе, честное слово.  
Возможно, звёзды в этот день были на стороне Артура или же насиженное Мордредом место оказалось приносящим удачу… или же просто Мерлин по какой-то причине решил дать-таки ему ещё один шанс.  
– Хорошо, – сказал он и, быстро поднявшись и подхватив свою сумку, отправился на занятия.

«Не дай ему после пары уйти с Мордредом». Прикрывшись тетрадью от преподавателя, Артур набрал смс и отправил Моргане.  
«Каким образом?» – тут же ответила та, как будто никогда не выпускала телефон из рук.  
«Не знаю. Позови его в кафе, вы же друзья. А я потом неожиданно к вам присоединюсь».  
Артуру слабо верилось в то, что Мерлин предпочтет поход в кафе с одногруппницей свиданию с парнем, который явно его обхаживал и уж наверняка не издевался над ним без всякой на то причины. Но, похоже, он недооценил Моргану, потому что буквально через пять минут получил от неё краткое, но многообещающее: «Он мой». Артур против воли расплылся в до неприличия широкой улыбке.

После окончания пары он еле сдержался от того, чтобы начать названивать подруге и требовать детали. Благо, ему пришлось совсем немного подождать, прежде чем он всё так же по смс получил ёмкие координаты: «Costa Coffee напротив главного входа». Туда-то он и направился, быстро распрощавшись со своими однокурсниками, которые, только выйдя за пределы кампуса, стали мучительно решать, идти ли в бар или подождать пятницы.

– О, привет! Какая неожиданная встреча! – Артур плюхнулся на стул рядом с Морганой и прямо напротив Мерлина.  
Моргана смерила его недовольным взглядом, по которому ни за что в жизни нельзя было прочитать, что это она всё подстроила. Мерлин же испуганно уставился на него, как загнанный заяц, не знающий, куда ему податься.  
– Я хотел просто взять кофе с собой, но вы же не будете против, если я посижу с вами? – невинно улыбнулся Артур. – Мерлин, что ты пьешь? – Он бесцеремонно потянулся к его стаканчику и, увидев свисающий ярлычок от чайного пакетика, уже привычно начал было: – Ромашковый чай? Ты что, серь… – но буквально подавился собственными словами. Какого черта он творит?! Он же пришел сюда спасать положение, и, судя по взгляду Мерлина, уже чуть было окончательно всё не испортил! – То есть, это очень полезно. Наверное. Я пойду возьму себе кофе.  
Выходя из-за стола, он не мог краем глаза не заметить ехидной усмешки Морганы, и, что самое важное, легкой улыбки Мерлина, который явно оценил его старания. Теперь оставалось хотя бы чуть-чуть продержаться, чтобы показать, что он действительно настроен прилично себя вести. 

– И всё же я не понимаю, – признался Артур Моргане по дороге домой. – Что это за кольцо, которое он постоянно носит? Он же реально девчачье, – в недоумении пожал плечами он.  
– Это Кладда, – ответила Морагана как что-то само собой разумеющееся и, взглянув на непонимающего Артура, закатила глаза. – Для многих ирландцев это очень важный символ. Погугли, балда.  
Возможно, Артуру удалось бы получить от неё и больше информации, но поезд как раз остановился, и Моргана, подмигнув ему, выпорхнула в открывшуюся дверь.   
Как только двери снова закрылись, Артур нарочито медленно, как будто кто-то мог знать, что и зачем он собирается делать, достал из кармана телефон, снял блокировку и с невозмутимым видом вбил в поиск свою единственную зацепку. Подождал, пока загрузятся результаты, кликнул первую же предложенную ссылку – на статью в Википедии – и огромными глазами уставился в текст.   
Артур знал, что своё кольцо Мерлин носит на правой руке. Что ж, это не могло не радовать, потому что, если верить интернету, это означало, что он как минимум не женат и даже не обручен. Конечно, ничего удивительно, ему ведь всего восемнадцать, но мало ли… Теперь оставалось только выяснить, куда именно направлено сердце на его кольце, потому что от этого зависело, состоит ли Мерлин в отношениях или же находится в поиске своей любви… Артуру очень хотелось надеяться на последнее.

Но Мерлин не спешил подпускать его к себе. Конечно, он перестал сбегать при первой же возможности, и это уже было прогрессом, но продолжал прятать руку с кольцом, так что Артур никак не мог приглядеться. Моргана же его вопросы раз за разом игнорировала – да ещё и с таким покер-фэйсом, что понять хотя бы, знает ли она сама, было невозможно. И Артур мучился неведением.  
Мордред продолжал маячить на горизонте, при каждом появлении Артура стараясь подойти к Мерлину ближе, как-то прикоснуться, что-то сказать, привлекая к себе внимание. Мерлин, казалось, этого не замечал или же просто позволял – и это невероятно злило. Потому что у самого Артура было крайне мало поводов подойти к Мерлину и завести разговор, в то время как Мордред учился с ним на одном курсе, и даже лекции некоторые они посещали вместе.  
Наверное, Артур окончательно впал бы в отчаяние, если бы не Моргана. Подруга, как всегда, с удивительной лёгкостью и естественностью пришла на помощь. Общаясь и с Артуром, и с Мерлином, она просто пригласила их обоих в гости смотреть кино, а так как Мерлин не знал дороги, поручила Артуру встретить его у метро. И чтобы немного продлить их пребывание наедине, Моргана, увидев их из окна, подходящих к её дому, позвонила Артуру и попросила зайти в магазин за хлебом. Тон у неё был такой серьёзный, что Артур и правда поверил, что ей нужен хлеб. Пожав плечами, он развернулся и повёл Мерлина обратно – прямо рядом с домом ни одного продуктового не было.  
В магазине Мерлин каким-то образом тут же потерялся. Пока Артур искал его, уже успел забыть, зачем он вообще сюда пришел, поэтому очень удивился, когда из-за очередного стеллажа к нему вышел Мерлин… с хлебом, как и просила Моргана.  
– Что это за марка такая странная? – спросил Артур. Он никогда не замечал на полках такого названия, просто не обращал внимания, хватая привычную упаковку.   
– Они занимаются благотворительностью. Часть суммы от каждого купленного товара идёт в фонд поддержки детей-сирот, – тихо ответил Мерлин и, посмотрев на Артура, тут же отвёл взгляд.  
– Ну ты просто… чудо, – неожиданно для самого себя произнёс Артур. И, предупреждая любое недовольство или возмущение, добавил: – И я имел в виду именно то, что сказал.  
Мерлин осторожно посмотрел на него и неуверенно улыбнулся, его щеки слегка порозовели. Артур с трудом поборол желание сгрести его в крепкое объятие и, от греха подальше, отправился на кассу. Мерлин, продолжая улыбаться и не говоря ни слова, последовал за ним.  
Весь вечер Моргана то и дело давала им какие-то совместные задания и, наверное, только Мерлин был в состоянии не углядеть в них сводничество.  
– Идите приготовьте попкорн, – в очередной раз поручила она, махнув рукой в сторону кухни. Разумеется, вопрос о том, чтобы она сама поднялась с дивана, даже не стоял. Моргана удобно растянулась на нём, вынудив Артура с Мерлином, едва ли не прижавшись друг к другу, ютиться в уголке. Все стулья у неё именно в этот день позаимствовали соседи, к которым приехали родственники, а пол она, к своему огромнейшему сожалению, помыть не успела, поэтому сидеть на нём было категорически запрещено. Объяснения свои Моргана заканчивала под еле сдерживаемый хохот Артура, в то время как Мерлин не мог взять в толк, что же его так рассмешило.  
Пока Артур запихивал в микроволновку упаковку с попкорном и вводил нужные время и температуру, Мерлин потянулся на самую верхнюю полку за миской, в которую потом можно будет всё переложить. Поскольку он был высокого роста, то смог достать до верха почти без труда, но Артур успел с удовольствием попялиться на его задравшуюся футболку и оголившуюся спину.  
– О, у тебя там классные пиалки! – крикнул он Моргане, вернувшись на землю.  
– Пи… что? – нахмурился Артур, глядя наверх.  
– Пиалки, – повторил Мерлин. – Я всегда дома из них ем. И не вываливается ничего, и положить можно только ограниченное количество.  
– Да ладно, – фыркнул Артур, – только не говори, что ты следишь за фигурой! – и, встретившись с Мерлином взглядом, удивлённо воскликнул: – Ты что, серьёзно? Мерлин, да у тебя же идеальная фигура! И не говори, что это всё оттого, что ты ограничиваешь себя в еде, я не поверю.  
Мерлин рассмеялся, глядя на него то ли снисходительно, то ли… Артуру хотелось бы считать, что нежно.  
– Я просто ненавижу переедать. Но спасибо… Ну, за… Ну, ты тут без меня разберёшься, да?   
Мерлин скрылся бегством, хотя надолго это его спасти не могло, уже через пару минут Артур снова втиснулся на диван рядом. Хоть ему и понравился смущенный Мерлин, он очень надеялся, что не перегнул палку. Но, к его счастью, тот даже немного расслабился. И, наконец, ослабил свою защиту: передавая ему бутылку с колой, даже не подумал повернуть руку так, чтобы не показать кольцо. И Артур увидел. Увидел и внутренне возликовал, потому что сердечко на нём было обращено от Мерлина и, более того, в тот самый момент указывало прямо на Артура. И это означало, что, несмотря на все старания Мордреда, Мерлин был свободен.

Придя домой тем вечером, Артур, поддавшись какому-то необъяснимому порыву, залез в интернет, нашел первый же попавшийся магазин украшений и заказал себе точно такое же кольцо, как у Мерлина. Конечно, когда через день заказ доставили, оказалось, что Артур ожидаемо ошибся с размером, но он без проблем мог носить кольцо и на большом пальце – на него оно надевалось идеально.   
Следующим же утром, только увидев Мерлина, он помахал рукой у него прямо перед носом, радостно возвестив:  
– Смотри, я тоже купил себе такое!  
Мерлин настороженно пригляделся, наверняка тут же заметив положение серебряного сердечка, и поднял глаза на Артура.  
– Ты хоть знаешь, что оно значит? – скептически поинтересовался он.  
– Да, – гордо уверил Артур. – Я погуглил.  
Мерлин ещё раз мельком посмотрел на его руку – и снова одарил его своей очаровательной неуверенной полуулыбкой, которую Артуру захотелось тут же зацеловать.  
– Понятно.  
«Ничего тебе не понятно», – грустно подумал Артур, глядя ему вслед. Мерлин, серьёзно что-то рассказывая, уходил на лекцию вместе с Мордредом.

Но, как ни странно, с этого дня и в разговорах, и в поле зрения Мордреда стало гораздо меньше. А вот времени с Артуром Мерлин проводил, наоборот, всё больше и больше. Он с лёгкостью соглашался, если Артур предлагал сходить в кафе или кино, сначала вместе с Морганой, а потом и просто вдвоём. Через пару месяцев посещение кино стало их исключительно совестным мероприятием, и если кто-то другой приглашал одного из них что-то посмотреть, ответ всегда был: «Извини, я обещал сходить с Мерлином» или же «Я собирался сходить с Артуром».   
Оказавшись, наконец, у Мерлина в гостях, Артур познакомился с его хвалёными пиалками и даже оценил, что есть из них действительно удобно. Но пришлось попросить добавку. Мерлин только весело рассмеялся и щедро насыпал ему ещё одну порцию своего фирменного риса «а-ля Мерлин» – с креветками и какими-то непонятными, но очень вкусными специями.   
У Артура был план, которого он, сам того не зная, придерживался. Сначала нужно было хорошо подружиться с Мерлином, чтобы тот начал ему доверять, чтобы у них нашлись общие интересы и темы для разговоров… а потом надо ненавязчиво дать Мерлину понять, что он ему нравится. Плюс к этому, неплохо было бы также дать понять, что Артур Мерлину тоже нравится – это было бы идеальным вариантом. Но главное – не шокировать уже хотя бы своей симпатией. Только, казалось, Мерлин ничего не замечал. Когда Артур делал ему совершенно искренние комплименты, он только пожимал плечами и переводил тему; когда Артур задерживался взглядом на его лице чуть дольше, чем при обычном нейтральном общении – смотрел в ответ удивлённо, как будто не веря своим глазам. И Артур никак не мог понять, в каких они теперь отношениях.  
В том, что помощь снова пришла от Морганы, не было ничего удивительного. Удивительно было только то, что она не подтолкнула их друг к другу, как делала обычно, а открыто ляпнула в разговоре с Мерлином, что, раз они с Артуром пара, то… Она так и не договорила, резко остановившись и понимая, что только что произнесла. Конечно, она сделала это не специально, просто уже привыкла так о них думать и на секунду забылась, но теперь уже невозможно было взять свои слова обратно. Артур при этом разговоре не присутствовал, но Моргана позвонила ему почти сразу, как попрощалась с Мерлином, и во всём призналась. Сказала, что и хотела бы перевести всё в шутку или как-то выкрутиться, но в Мерлине как будто что-то щелкнуло, он словно, наконец, сложил кусочки головоломки. Только вот какие он сделал выводы и как отреагирует, ни Артур, ни Моргана не знали. Артур мог только предположить, что он зря ждёт Мерлина в холле кинотеатра – тот опаздывал уже на двадцать минут и, по всей видимости, приходить не собирался.   
Уверив Моргану, что он не злится, Артур медленно засунул телефон в карман и поднялся с уже насиженного диванчика. Звонить Мерлину совсем не хотелось, поэтому оставалось только отправиться домой. Или, возможно, позвонить Леону с Лансом и вместе с ними напиться.  
Но Артур успел только дойти до эскалатора, как увидел поднимающегося ему навстречу Мерлина. Тот, и без того запыхавшийся, шагал по едущим вверх ступеням. Заметив его, Мерлин радостно вскинул руки и буквально выпал с эскалатора, чуть не снеся стоящую сбоку от него урну.  
– Извини, извини… – с трудом пробормотал он. – Я думаю, мы пропустили только рекламу. Пойдём?  
И, разумеется, Артур пошел, лишь искоса поглядывая на него. Мерлин вёл себя так же, как и обычно, и за те пару минут, пока они шли до нужного зала, Артур успел прийти к выводу, что Моргана ошиблась. Мерлин ничего не понял и не принял её слова всерьёз, а если и принял, то решил их проигнорировать, оставшись с Артуром только друзьями. Значит, расчитывать на большее не стоило. То ли Артур упустил нужный момент, то ли у него и вовсе не было шанса, на который он так надеялся.  
Но Мерлин огорошил его, как только они уселись в кресла:  
– Моргана сказала, что мы с тобой пара.  
Артур буквально почувствовал, как на мгновение замерло сердце, а потом с новой силой пустилось вскачь, заставляя кровь прилить к щекам и ушам.   
– Ну… – прошептал Артур, совершенно не зная, что на это ответить. – И что ты по этому поводу думаешь?  
– А что думаешь ты? – без заминки ответил вопросом на вопрос Мерлин. Он каким-то образом оказался совсем близко, Артур даже не успел заметить. Но, посмотрев на Мерлина, Артур вдруг подумал, что точно так же, наверное, выглядит сейчас и он сам. В глазах такое же ожидание, волнение и такая же… надежда?  
– Что мы неправильно носим наши кольца? – предположил он и был вознагражден широкой счастливой улыбкой, которую просто не смог не отзеркалить.   
Он взял Мерлина за руку, аккуратно стянул с пальца кольцо и, перевернув его сердечком в сторону владельца, снова надел. Пусть все знают, что сердце Мерлина занято. Мерлин, в свою очередь, немедленно повторил его действия и, никого не стесняясь, с громким чмоком поцеловал в щеку, как будто проверяя, можно ли.  
И ему было можно всё. 

В тот же вечер Артур познакомился с Гавейном, другом Мерлина, который до этого несколько месяцев провёл в Таиланде, поэтому ни на одной из предыдущих дружеских встреч не появлялся.   
– Подожди, – остановил Артура Мерлин, когда они вошли в паб, – ты чем-то испачкался, вот здесь, на спине, – и стал отряхивать артурову куртку.   
И только Артур успел подумать, что ему очень нравится, когда Мерлин гладит его спину… как из ниоткуда появился Гавейн. И первым, что он сказал, было вовсе не уместное «Привет!». Нет, схватив Мерлина за руку, он провопил:  
– Это ещё что значит?? Кто успел моего Мерлина… – и тут его взгляд упал на Артура. – Так вот этот самый Артур, – прищурился он, и, честное слово, Артур уже приготовился, что сейчас его будут бить. – Ну что ж, привет, я Гавейн! – с улыбкой протянул руку тот.

*** 

Увидев на пальце Мерлина всё то же Кладдахское кольцо, но с небольшим синим (и удивительно ярким) камнем, Гавейн даже не сразу понял, что не так. Камень, ладно – Артур любил делать Мерлину подарки. Но… сердечко смотрело не в сторону Мерлина, а наоборот. Неужели они вдруг расстались?! Гавейн уже открыл было рот, чтобы проорать своё веское «Что?!», но тут до него дошло: кольцо на левой руке!  
– Что?! – всё же по инерции проорал он. – Помолвка?? Ты почему мне не сказал?  
Мерлин в притворном раздражении закатил глаза, но сразу заулыбался, не в силах сдерживаться.  
– Да я уже последние часа два машу рукой у тебя перед глазами, она почти отвалилась!   
Гавейн рассмеялся и, похлопав его по плечу вместо поздравления, крикнул:  
– Всем текилы! – И его совершенно не волновало, что они находятся в книжном магазине.

*** 

Позже Мерлин потребовал самое обычное обручальное кольцо, потому что носить два кольца Кладда не было никакого смысла, а снимать своё помолвочное, с сапфиром, которое самостоятельно и так тщательно выбирал Артур, он категорически отказывался.


End file.
